


Throwin' Clones

by writingpancake



Series: Raspberries [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, bros being bros, tech likes to be thrown, wrecker likes to throw things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpancake/pseuds/writingpancake
Summary: Wrecker is loud and brash, but he's a trained clone commando. He knows how to observe. So he observes Tech.
Series: Raspberries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Throwin' Clones

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Raspberries Ficlets series, in which the clones get to experience "normal" non-clone examples of affection.
> 
> In this one, the clones are the ones showing the affection to each other, instead of receiving it from nat-borns.

Wrecker stared at his brother from across the small room they shared. To an outsider, it looked like Tech was diligently and happily slicing data on his ‘pad, but Wrecker knew better. The large clone was loud, brash, and reckless, but he was a commando and commandos were trained to observe. So Wrecker observed.

He observed the tiny line in between Tech’s eyebrows and how it was more pinched than his usual look of concentration. He observed the tightness of Tech’s shoulders and, while Tech was rarely totally relaxed, the hard line of his neck was tighter than usual. Wrecker also observed that Tech wasn’t actually paying attention to the data he was slicing on the ‘pad: a telltale giveaway something was bothering his brother. 

Wrecker stood up and saw that Tech took at least a little notice of the movement - another giveaway that Tech wasn’t quite right; when he was properly concentrating, Tech wasn’t distracted by anything. The larger clone moved across the room, gathering every blanket and pillow he could find as he went. He could sense Tech watching him out of the corner of his eye, but paid no immediate attention to his smaller brother. Instead, Wrecker piled the gathered blankets and pillows on one of the beds and surveyed his work. 

It was sloppy and haphazard and absolutely perfect for what he had planned. 

Wrecker turned abruptly and made eye contact with Tech. The slicer extraordinaire set his datapad down and looked at Wrecker expectantly, a small smile pulling at his lips. Wrecker bounded over and scooped Tech up in his arms.

“Here we go, _ner vod_!”

Wrecker’s booming voice almost drowned out the soft laugh that Tech let out as his larger brother tossed him onto the pile of blankets and pillows on the bed. When he landed on the soft surface - and his stomach caught up to him - Tech looked up at Wrecker with a grin that matched the demolitions expert’s.

“Would it be too much to ask for you to do it again?”

Wrecker’s loud laugh was as positive an answer Tech could have hoped for and he briefly wondered if his boisterous brother had done research on how human children benefit from this sort of motion to help with neurodevelopment. 

In the end, it didn’t matter. Tech loved being thrown onto to soft surfaces. And Wrecker? Wrecker loved throwing things almost as much as he loved his brothers.


End file.
